Daddy Daycare
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: Demyx asks Axel to watch Xale for a few minutes. was it a good idea? [AXD]


Daddy Daycare

Axel woke up one morning and checked on Xale, who was still asleep.

"He's so innocent looking when he's asleep," he stated.

He looked back over at Demyx and said,

"But not as cute as you, my little dumpling."

As if on cue, Demyx shifted around as he woke up, and fell off the bed. Axel couldn't help but laugh as he helped him up.

"You ok?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Demyx replied, "I'm good. How's Xale doing?"

"He's still sleeping," Axel replied.

Xale started waving his arms around and cried as he woke up.

"And now he's not," Axel commented.

Demyx giggled as he picked up the crying baby out of the crib and started singing to him. Xale stopped crying and looked up at Demyx.

"Hi sweetie," Demyx cooed.

Axel watched them. He wished his parental instincts were as good as Demyx's. They heard a noise in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

Downstairs, Xeal and Xymed were standing on a stool, trying to get the cereal from the pantry. Xymed was standing on Xeal's shoulders and they fell over. Axel and Demyx walked into the room.

"What're you two doing?" Axel asked.

"Trying to get the cereal," Xeal replied.

"We got it," Xymed announced proudly, holding up the box.

Axel couldn't help but snicker.

"Good job, boys," he said.

Demyx poured some formula into a bottle and fed Xale.

"You're a hungry little baby, aren't you?" he asked playfully.

Demyx took the bottle out of the baby's mouth when he was done and patted his back. He was pleased to hear a small burp come from Xale. He started feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Axel," Demyx said, handing Xale to him, "Take the baby."

Axel took the baby and asked,

"What's wrong, Demyx?"

"I don't feel good," Demyx replied.

He jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom. Axel didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I hope he's not puking because of the reason I think he's puking," Axel muttered.

Much to his displeasure, Xale spit up on Axel's chest.

"Great," Axel said, "You're _**already**_ picking up habits from your mother."

Demyx walked back into the kitchen and said,

"Axel, I'm gonna go to the store and get a pregnancy test. Can you watch Xale for me?"

"Yeah," Axel replied as Xale kept spitting up on him, "I think it's doable."

"Great," Demyx said, teleporting out of the room.

Axel moaned as soon as Demyx left the room. He went up to his room and put Xale in the crib as he changed. As soon as he slipped a new coat over his head, Xale started screaming. Axel had no idea what he was doing, so he just picked him up and started bouncing him.

"It's ok, sweetie," he cooed. "Daddy's here."

Xale cried louder.

"Are you hungry again?" Axel asked.

Axel took the baby into the kitchen and tried to prepare a bottle. The only problem was Axel had no idea how to make formula. So he filled the bottle with water and fed it to Xale. Xale started chugging it and started coughing. Axel started freaking out as Xale started coughing and crying.

"Oh God! Oh God!" he said. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

Axel started rocking the baby back and forth in his arms and sang,

"Rock-a-bye baby

In the treetops

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock

When the bow breaks

The cradle will fall

And down will come baby

Cradle and all."

Xale only started crying louder, and so did Axel.

"Don't cry, sweetie!" Axel wept. "Please don't cry!"

He put the baby over his shoulder and started patting his back. Xale hiccupped and fell asleep. Axel started freaking out more.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. "I broke the baby!"

He looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses. Axel rushed up to his room and gently placed Xale in his crib.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked. "I killed the baby and Demyx will be home any second! I can't let him find out about-"

"Hi Axel," Demyx poked his head into the room.

Axel screamed and flinched as he turned around.

"I didn't do it!" he said pathetically. "It was Larxene! I saw her!"

"Axel," Demyx asked, "What're you talking about?"

Axel stared at him and said,

"Nothing."

Demyx rolled his eyes and walked over to the crib. Xale yawned and looked up at him. Demyx smiled and picked him up.

"Hi sweetie," he cooed.

"But," Axel blurted out, "That thing was dead just a minute ago!"

Axel quickly smacked his hands over his mouth.

"Axel," Demyx asked, "What're you talking about? What happened?"

"Well," Axel said nervously, "Xale started crying, and I thought he was hungry again, so I tried to make him a bottle, but I don't know how to make formula, so I gave him water instead, and he started chugging it, and he started coughing, and I tried singing to him and burping him, and he hiccupped, and he stopped crying, and he wasn't moving, and I thought I broke him!"

Axel was panting heavily. Demyx just stared at him.

"Axel," he said, "Xale just fell asleep. You didn't break him."

Axel sat on the bed and sighed with relief. Demyx sat down with him.

"I don't know how many more babies I'm gonna be able to take," Axel said.

Demyx scratched the back of his head.

"Axel," he said, "I took the pregnancy test, and...I'm pregnant again."

Axel just stared at him.

"Y-y-you're p-p-pregnant again?" he stuttered.

Demyx nodded. There was a short silence. Then came an,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" that shook the castle and several birds flew from the roof.


End file.
